


Ichiya's Mistake

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cock Hugger, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pipe fucking, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichiya was experimenting with different perfumes using the pheromones of beasts to make new ones. He learned of an ancient beast said to have very unique abilities so Ichiya without thinking revives the ancient creature it gets loose using his body yo multiply and escape spreading out and getting other people. Thanks Ichiya… cock huggers male lactation size stealing hyper macro micro.





	Ichiya's Mistake

Ichiya's Mistake

Ichiya was experimenting with different perfumes using the pheromones of beasts to make new ones. He learned of an ancient beast said to have very unique abilities so Ichiya without thinking revives the ancient creature it gets loose using his body yo multiply and escape spreading out and getting other people. Thanks, Ichiya… cock huggers male lactation size stealing hyper macro micro.

Chapter 1

Ichiya was supposed to be supervised when he's experimenting with a new parfume, especially after the last time he nearly caused a zombie apocalypse. Sadly Master Bob was away dealing with a master meeting, and everyone else was overseeing the guild.

He may have been a powerful wizard, but he was an idiot. He often got captured more often than not or failed to use his magic in an effective way. How did he get his magic, well Ichiya is able to create different parfumes as he calls it, from creations, plants, and even other wizards. The last one he made from himself and we all know the disaster that was. So Ichiya was sticking to creating parfumes from different magical beasts.

There was one magical beast that was said to be extinct, but it was a powerful beast. The creature's aura was said to dissolve weapons and armor that went against it. Its skin was said to be magic proof. There was more to them but that's all Ichiya read before he decided to hunt it down in secret. He found a few sources but as soon as he got the info he twirled off ignoring any warnings of awakening the beasts. It is said that a wizard had found one of the last eggs of the creature and wasn't able to stop it and before it hatched he turned it to stone. He enacted a summoning spell, one that can find that which is lost, after using his lucky parfume, to increase his chances of summoning the thing he seeks and summoned the creature's petrified egg. It was the last, and while the creatures were immune to magic themselves in their eggs they were vulnerable.

Using his own magic, Ichiya restored the egg and it hatched. The creature jumped into the air and didn't attack Ichiya, but instead began to grow larger and larger, then it started producing eggs. “Wonderful Men!” Ichiya didn't see how dangerous this was just thinking he'd have more specimens to experiment with and create new parfumes.

Little did Ichiya know that the reason why only one creature was in the egg he restored was because it was a king, each egg didn't contain just one creature, when Ichiya took a peek inside he realized the danger, he went for his Petrification Parfume, but before he could get it the King grabbed him and hauled him up into the air. “No, you can't do this to me….Meeeeennnnn!” the King swallowed him, silencing him once and for all.

With the threat to its children gone the eggs were free to hatch, and an assortment of creatures left the eggs. Some were snake-like, some were spider-like, some had long finger-like likes, some had a tentacle-like tail, pale and moved quickly. The ones with legs looked like they had armor backsides. They escaped into the city to act out their glorious purpose, what was their purpose? Well if Ichiya had bothered to fully read up on the creatures or listen to the warnings of those he spoke to about the creatures.

-x-

Natsu was walking alone, Happy waiting for him at home, he had no idea of what was happening or spreading through the streets, but he soon became their target. With their target in sight, they began to release their aura. Natsu's scarf resonated with the impending aura but did not disintegrate, his other clothes were not so lucky.

First went his shoes, then his vest, then his pants, Natsu gasped as he felt the passing wind caress his increasingly naked form. His underwear was all that was left but even that began to dissolve. “What the heck is happening?” Natsu lost interest in his clothing and checked his scarf to make sure it wasn't dissolving too. “Oh good, Igneel's scarf is safe.” he wiped his brow, a smile on his face as the last of his clothing, minus the scarf evaporated into nothingness. “Oh no, I'm naked!” he gasped but didn't bother to cover up, letting his soft uncut 9-inch dick hang loose. The dragon slayer was fit, rippling with muscle, but the parts people rarely got to see were fine as well, from his fat cock to his heavy balls, and his plump ass.

With the target prime and ready the creature moved to attack. Natsu heard it and sniffed the air. 'What's this weird smell?' the creature jumped making Natsu turn at the noise. He saw the creature and on reflex, he breathed fire, but the creature passed right through it.

The creature latched onto Natsu's body, where? His crotch! “Gah!?” Natsu gasped. Six long finger-like limbs four going over his legs, two going between his thighs. The creature had a firm grip on his ass, as its body clung to his cock, small pads lifting it up, and pulling the foreskin back and exposing his cock head. “Oi, what are you doing?” Natsu tried to pull the creature off him, but his strength did nothing.

Each pull made the creature squeeze tighter, which effectively had the creature groping Natsu's ass and tugging on his cock. The stimulus caused his penis to harden, and as his dick swelled the creature expanded and kept a firm hold on him. Once he was fully erect, the creature revealed its stinger, a cock looking attachment that was aimed at Natsu's piss slit. “Oi oi oi, stop that you-uuuuu!” the stinger pierced his cock and slid into his pipe.

Natsu moaned as the inside of his penis was stimulated. The stinger proceeded to retract and thrust into his dick. “Oh god, it's fucking my ahhhhhh!” It began to release a strange fluid inside Natsu's insides, making his penis tingle and the initial pain from having his pipe penetrated turn into pleasure. “What the hell are you?” Natsu groaned as he dropped to his knees.

He felt hot, and his cock felt more and more tingly. The stinger began sinking deeper and deeper into his pipe. Once it filled every inch Natsu had to offer, it came, spraying a new essence into Natsu's body. This affected not only Natsu's penis but his balls as well, changing the very nature of his pre-cum and semen.

Much to Natsu's shock he felt his cock shift, it was hard to tell at a glance, since the creature shifted with it, but his cock had grown an inch. The cock stinger began to fuck his bigger dick until another tingle was felt and Natsu's dick had grown another inch. “Is my dick getting bigger?” he moans. His dick bulged from the stinger and the creature grew longer with his dick. Yes indeed, his cock was growing bit by bit, doubling in size and Natsu was now packing a monstrous 18 incher. The stinger fucked his now monstrous manhood, the heat of the friction inside his manhood driving him mad.

His orgasm hits and as he cums he passes out the creature finally releasing him.

-x-

Laxus had just finished a solo mission and had returned to town. He was not aware of the two creatures stalking him that is until he became their target and began to release their aura. With two creatures the effect worked twice as fast. In seconds all of Laxus' clothing dissolved away leaving the blonde bare ass naked. “What the hell?!” Laxus gasped, his large muscled body became on display for everyone.

He blushed and tried to shield his crotch and ass. “If this is some kind of prank you are dead!” he looks around but didn't see anybody. He stopped shielding his naked body for a moment, exposing his soft 11-inch dick, his thick nest of blonde manly hair, his heavy orbs, and his massive ass. He sighs. “Freed if this is your naked zone trap again, I'm not mad just come out and give me some clothes.”

Sadly for Laxus, this wasn't one of Freed's pranks or games, he was being hunted. The creatures began to make their move and came out to get Laxus. “What the hell are you two?” one of the creatures was similar to the one that had grabbed Natsu, the other had 8 finger-like legs and a tentacle-like tail.

One was on his right, the other on his left. Laxus took no chances and blasted the two with lightning, only for nothing to happen. “What?” the creatures lunged for him. Laxus dodged one, but the other latched onto his crotch. “Oi let go!”

It held his muscled ass tight, squeezing and not letting go and much like with Natsu began to massage his dick holding it up with his body. The bad part is as while Laxus was focused on trying to remove the creature from his crotch, he had forgotten the second. He turned only to catch a glimpse of the creature flying at his face.

Long finger like limbs gripped his head as a tentacle wrapped tightly around his neck. Muffled cries could be heard, for a moment until a tentacle latched onto Laxus's mouth, and two smaller tentacles went up against his nose. Holes opened up on the creature's back taking in the air, mixing it inside itself and then sending a musk tainted air so Laxus could breathe.

The scent was strong and manly and stirred Laxus's loins. Being a dragon slayer his senses were sharper than a normal human's and this was turned to a disadvantage as the musk he was taking in smelled so good. Laxus was a grower, his 11-inch dick expanded and lengthened reaching 15 inches long. Such a powerful hard cock with massive nuts below.

Sure enough, the creature's stinger began to penetrate his mouth watering manhood making Laxus moan. In turn the creature on his face began to act as well, keeping Laxus's mouth open and began to pour into a form of pseudo semen. The taste was familiar, and at first, Laxus tried to resist, but the tentacle holding his throat massaged it coaxing him to swallow.

The creature was relentless flooding his mouth with more pseudo semen, and even if he bit down onto the tentacle it just caused more to pour into his mouth. Worse yet with each mouthful swallowed, it lit a fire in his belly, it felt amazing going down his throat and filling his empty belly, he wanted more, he had to drink more. Soon the tentacle didn't even have to stroke his throat to get him to swallow he was gulping down mouthfuls of the stuff all while the other creature was playing with his dick.

Their combined stimuli were driving Laxus wild which only hastened his orgasm. Laxus was chugging the pseudo semen, while breathing through his nose, amplifying the effect. The creature on his cock was fucking his massive dick like it was born for it, and it was.

The stinger bulged his pipe as it fucked him deeper and deeper until it finally came inside him, altering his pre-cum and semen. So began the change in Laxus, his cock starting to grow not that he could see it. He was to busy slurping down fake cum like it was mother's milk.

Laxus was knocked on his back from the weight of his massive cock, which had doubled in size reaching 30 inches in length. Once it was done growing Laxus came, hard, the creatures releasing him, as he passed out.

While he slept Laxus was dreaming of cock, big dicks, little dicks, he wanted to suck them all. He wanted to be in hog heaven and slurp down the fresh baby batter men had to offer and fill his belly up. The pseudo semen was good, but not great, he needed more, he needed the real stuff to properly satisfy this thirst.

-x-

The creature Ichiya released goes by many names, any of which could have given Ichiya warning of what this ancient race was born to do. Fertility Crab, Lust Lobster, Tentacle Spiders, Sex Snakes, but there was one true name that covered them all Cock Huggers. Thanks to Ichiya's mistake these beasts were set loose upon the world once more.

To be continued...


End file.
